


Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are monsters everywhere. They can be under the bed, behind the bed, under the dresser, in the dresser drawers, and even in the closet. So, it's always good to have someone there to check things out for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this just came to me randomly. There isn’t any romance or anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.
> 
> …

**Normal POV**

            Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He honestly couldn’t believe this, though he should.

 

            “Please, Sessho!” whined his two little sisters.

 

            He looked at them. “You are both 15 years old. You are too old for this.”

 

            He was pinned with two heated stares and he sighed inwardly once more. “Where do you wish for me to check?”

 

            He was rewarded with two blinding smiles.

 

            Kagome spoke first. “Under the bed.”

 

            Next was Rin. “Under the dresser.”

           

            “Under the carpet.”

 

            “In the drawers.”

 

            “Behind the bed.”

 

            “Behind the dresser.”

 

            “On the balcony.”

 

            “Under the balcony.”

 

            “And in the closet.”

 

            By the time they had continued alternating their requests he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on him.

 

            “Fine.”

 

            They squealed happily and he wished that he didn’t have such sensitive hearing.

 

            He started to search. Both girls followed behind him, clutching his shirt. Every time he looked under something or opened a dresser, they would jump and he would come a little bit closer to sighing out loud.

 

            Finally, all he had left was the closet.

 

            “Are you both sure this is the last place?” he ground out.

 

            “Yep,” Rin said.

 

            “This is the last place,” Kagome affirmed.

 

            He walked towards the door and he noticed that their grips slackened and finally let go of his shirt.

 

            “Wait, Sesshomaru!” Kagome called.

 

            “Don’t!”

 

            He didn’t see it coming.

 

            Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground and both of his sisters were on top of him.

 

            “Don’t open it!” they yelled concurrently.

 

…

 

            Downstairs a thump was heard by Toga.

 

            “Hold your attack, Inuyasha,” he said to his son, whom he was sparring with. “I need to go check that out.”

 

            “Whatever.”

 

            Toga rushed upstairs and opened the door to the room his two adoptive daughters shared, only to see them sitting on top of Sesshomaru.

 

            “What happened here?”

 

            Sesshomaru looked at him with his signature blank glare. Ignoring the question, he spoke, “I quit.”

 

            Toga raised an eyebrow. “Quit what?”

 

            “This family.”

 

            Toga couldn’t help but chuckle at the incensed look on his boy’s face. “Why don’t you come downstairs with me? You can spar with Inuyasha and I.”

 

            He got up gracefully, knocking his sisters down in the process, not that he cared.

 

            He followed Toga down the hallway to the stairway.

 

            “I presume that you would like a two-week notice in order to find a suitable replacement for me. I will have it in tomorrow morning.”

 

            Toga laughed outright at this.  “What were you doing up there?”

 

            He didn’t get an answer, but he hadn’t expected one.

 

…

           

            Rin and Kagome looked at each other.

 

            “Oh well,” Rin said.

 

            “At least he checked everywhere.”

 

            Rin and Kagome nodded before they looked at each other. Then they looked at the closet.

           

“Wait a minute,” Kagome said.

 

They shared another look before they both lifted their heads up and screamed simultaneously.

 

“SESSHOMARU!”

 

…

 

            At the scream, Sesshomaru’s step faltered.

 

            Toga shot a look at his son, but Sesshomaru continued past him.

 

            “I will hand it in tonight.”

 

            Toga chuckled more.

 

            He really loved his family.

 

…

 

            Rin and Kagome sighed as they looked at their closet.

 

            “Do you think it’s fair that we have him do this? It’s not like there are ever going to be any monsters. We stopped being afraid of that stuff when we turned nine, anyway. Now we’re only doing it because it’s funny to annoy him”

 

            Kagome snorted at Rin’s statement. “We’ll leave him alone this time, don’t worry. But remember, it’s always fair if it annoys him.”

 

            Rin nodded, and Kagome continued.

 

            “Besides… I still remember that time last year when Sesshomaru found Miroku hiding in our closet.”

 

            Both girls looked at their closet and shuddered.

 

            “That was really monstrous.”

**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> That was really stupid, but I thought it was funny. Bye!
> 
> T.N.T!


End file.
